explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
What You Leave Behind
' |image= |series= |production=40510-575 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler |director= Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0394907 |guests=Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien, Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun, Salome Jens as Female Changeling, Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates, Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak, Casey Biggs as Damar, Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat, Aron Eisenberg as Nog, J. G. Hertzler as General Martok, Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross, Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko, Julianna McCarthy as Mila, Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien, Mel Johnson, Jr. as Legate Broca, Greg Ellis as Ekoor, Cyndi Pass as Ginger, James Darren as Vic Fontaine, Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn, Kevin Scott Allen as Jem'Hadar, Christopher Halsted as Jem'Hadar First, Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn |previous_production=The Dogs of War |next_production= |episode=DS9 S07E25 |airdate=30 September 1998 |previous_release=The Dogs of War |next_release=(DS9) None (Overall) Equinox Part 2 |story_date(s)=52902.0 |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story= The Dogs of War |next_story=(DS9) None (Overall) Equinox Part 2 }} In The Final Chapter =Summary= On Deep Space Nine, as they prepare to embark on a potentially final, decisive offensive in the Dominion War, Bashir wakes up with Ezri, O'Brien talks with his family about accepting a transfer back to Earth, and Sisko comforts a pregnant, nauseated Kasidy. While heading for battle on the Defiant, Sisko's mother Sarah, a Prophet of Bajor, appears to him in a vision, telling him his most important challenge is "not before you, but behind you." The battle between the Jem'Hadar/Breen/Cardassian and Federation/Klingon/Romulan fleets then begins. Kira, Garak, and Damar, hiding on Cardassia Prime, incite a revolt and sabotage Cardassia's power grid, cutting off communication between the Dominion fleet and the command center. In retaliation, Weyoun and the diseased Founder order the Jem'Hadar to wipe out an entire Cardassian city. Kira, Garak, and Damar are then captured, but as the Jem'Hadar prepare to execute them, the Cardassian soldiers turn on their former Jem'Hadar allies in revenge for the destruction of their city. As Starfleet and their allies are experiencing heavy losses, the Cardassian ships switch sides when they learn of the atrocity, turning the tide of the battle. When the Founder discovers this, she orders the eradication of the Cardassian race, and the Jem'Hadar begin leveling entire cities. The Dominion fleet retreats and regroups around Cardassia Prime, and the alliance fleet prepares to mount a final offensive. Kira and her team storm the command center, capture the Founder, and kill Weyoun, but Damar is killed in the process. The Founder refuses to surrender, choosing instead to make the battle as costly as possible for the alliance. As Sisko prepares for the assault on Cardassia, Odo beams to the command center, and tries to reason with the Founder. She argues that her people will never be safe from the solids, but Odo defends the Federation's intentions, despite its flaws, and links with her over Kira and Garak's objections, curing her disease. She then orders her forces to surrender. Odo explains to Kira that he has agreed to cure the other Founders as well, but needs to join them permanently, so he can persuade the rest of them to trust solids instead of dominating them. Meanwhile, Bashir and Garak are reunited in the command center as a flood of casualty reports indicate over 800 million Cardassians have been systematically murdered. Bashir tries to reassure him that Cardassia will recover, but Garak laments that it will never be the same. Meanwhile, on Bajor, Dukat, still disguised as a Bajoran, and Kai Winn, who has turned against the Prophets, travel to the fire caves with an ancient book to release the Pah-wraiths, but find the caves dark and barren. Winn recites a chant that releases the Pah-wraiths, filling the cave with fire, then poisons Dukat as a sacrifice, expecting to become the wraiths' emissary. However, the wraiths possess Dukat instead, resurrecting him and restoring his Cardassian appearance. A peace treaty is signed on DS9, and the crew celebrates in Vic's lounge, but Sisko suddenly realizes he must go to the fire caves. He attacks Dukat, but Dukat easily subdues him with his newfound powers. Winn tries to destroy the book when she realized she made a mistake by turning against the Prophets, but Dukat kills her. While Dukat is distracted, Sisko attacks Dukat, falling with him and the book into the fiery chasm. Sisko suddenly finds himself in the Celestial Temple, where Sarah tells him that the Pah-wraiths have been returned to their prison in the fire caves and will never emerge again, and it is time for him to rest with the Prophets, having completed his task. The DS9 crew is puzzled by Sisko's disappearance until he comes to Kasidy in a vision, telling her that he has moved on to a new stage of his life. He assures her he will return, though he doesn't know when, and she promises to be waiting for him. The crew splits up: O'Brien will teach at Starfleet Academy, Odo will join the Founders, and Worf joins Martok by becoming Federation ambassador to Qo'noS. Odo refuses to give Quark the satisfaction of a fond farewell, but Quark interprets it favorably anyway. Kira takes Odo to the Founders' planet, where they bid farewell, and Odo sinks into the Link and cures the disease. Bashir and Ezri discuss their future together. Nog discusses his promotion to lieutenant with Kira, now the station's commander, before she goes to Quark's to shut down his betting ring on who will be the new Kai. Quark then tells Morn, "the more things change, the more they stay the same." Finally, Kira finds Jake on the promenade, and they both look out as the wormhole opens, knowing that her friend and his father now resides in the Celestial Temple. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Plot holes # One of the clips in Worf's montage is taken from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Our Man Bashir and features him as Duchamps. However, Worf should have no memory of this. He probably learnt the full story from Bashir after the incident was resolved. Nit Central # Murray Leeder on Monday, May 31, 1999 - 9:08 pm: It is peculiar that the Female Changeling didn't want to return to the link, considering that she knew Odo would cure them. Shirlyn Wong on Monday, May 31, 1999 - 11:43 pm: Murray, I just read the book ... yup, I just couldn't wait for the episode which will be shown here on Sunday so I went and got the book. Acc. to what I read, the female Changeling agreed to remain because Odo promised he would go in her place and cure the Great Link. And Odo was able to educate her on compassion and such solid-held beliefs, etc. He plans to do the same when he joined the Link. # Murray Leeder on Wednesday, June 02, 1999 - 1:28 pm: There is an interesting nit concerning Damar. It applies to all of the Final Chapter, so here is as good as anywhere. He knew that Dukat was surgically altering himself as a Bajoran, though he didn't know why. Why, then, did he never tell his Federation allies about this? It's just the kind of information that it would have been handy to know, after all! He probably thought they had more important things to worry about! # Corey Hines on Wednesday, June 02, 1999 - 6:09 pm: I was half expecting a Borg ship to come through the wormhole when Jake and Kira were looking at it. Come to think of it, why did the wormhole open? There were no ships coming in or going out of it. Murray Leeder on Wednesday, June 02, 1999 - 7:22 pm: I wondered that too, but perhaps it was Sisko's doing. # Stephen Chapman on Thursday, June 03, 1999 - 3:21 am: There is a nit that I think was dedicated to Phil Farrands' books. It was so obvious I couldn't really believe it. Here it is: the Dominion headquarters suffers a power outage, right after the order to reinforce the Dominion fleet. When the light's come back on a voice from the computer says "Emergency Power Engaged" Oddly enough, the voice is from Majel Barrett Roddenberry. I knew the Dominion wasn't doing so well, but are they forced to use Federation Computers? Corey Hines on Thursday, June 03, 1999 - 11:13 am: The computer that said "Emergency Power Engaged" was not Majel Barret. It was the usual Cardassian computer voice. # Brian Lombard on Thursday, June 03, 1999 - 5:51 pm: Someone mentioned Worf's holo-image appearing in the flashbacks. Even stranger was a clip of Jake crying over Sisko, from the episode The Visitor, which never took place. Old Jake committed suicide so that that timeline would cease to exist. fred longacre, but not the person who just goes by Fred on Friday, June 04, 1999 - 8:33 pm: I haven't seen the episode yet, but the flashback from episode The Visitor could have come from Captain Sisko. He remembered the alternate timeline when he was "rubberbanded" back to the original point. # Chris Ng on Thursday, June 03, 1999 - 11:52 pm: What about that plastic figure? It looked a lot like a raquetball player to me. Assuming Bashir put it there, how'd he get it? Presumably, he could replicate it. But, then, that raises another question: doesn't that just drop the bottom out of the plastic toy industry? Legos, action figures--heck, even board games, which are made out of cardboard, can be replicated! No more Toys'R'Us in the 24th century! Maybe they use replicators to produce the items as required. # What happened to Garak? The female Changeling? The Cardassian resistance? The Cardassians themselves? The Bajorans? Chris George, DS9 Moderator (Cgeorge) on Friday, June 04, 1999 - 9:17 pm: The female changeling was in the end - she seemed to be in Starfleet custody. For how long, who knows. # How'd Dukat get his eyes back? Did they spend the last two episodes in the operating room? Chris George, DS9 Moderator (Cgeorge) on Friday, June 04, 1999 - 9:17 pm: They mentioned that there was nothing wrong with Dukat's eyes - it was only the Pah-Wraiths that caused him to be blind. So - obviously they could have just as easily restored his vision. # Shane Tourtellotte on Saturday, June 05, 1999 - 7:43 am: How did Broka(sp??), the new Cardassian leader, know within seconds of the power outage that it was sabotage? Especially since the sabotage supposedly hit communications facilities as well, which would hinder the spread of news. Losing both the communications systems and the main power at once would have been too much of a coincidence, especially if the back up power/comm systems were also disrupted. # The FX crew goofed up big. The 'new' Defiant is always shown with the old one's registry number. (NX-74205 instead of the ex-Sao Paolo's NCC-75633.) Brian D. Webber on Saturday, June 05, 1999 - 10:47 pm: Sisko probably did that. He WAS given permission to change the name. he probably changed the # as well. # Okay, so the door into the control center is solid neutronium, and you can't blast through it. So blast through a wall. That'll still get you inside (although how much would Kira and Garak laugh if they then ended up in a locked broom closet?). The walls are probably lined with blast-proof material. # When Odo received the cure to the Founders' Plague, he writhed in agony, just as Bashir had promised, if soft-pedaled. ;-) When Odo passes it on to the female Founder, however, she experiences no pain. Of course not – she is receiving it through the natural process of linking, whereas Odo had to get it via a hypospray injection! # Martok promised Sisko and Ross that they would share a barrel of bloodwine on Cardassia Prime. So what is he doing lugging around a measly bottle? The barrel would have been too bulky to carry around easily (I remember an advert from years ago, showing two men on a bus, with kegs of beer on their laps, discussing exactly that problem!). # Sisko and Ross's dumping of their mugs does explain why Martok chose Worf as Federation ambassador to Kronos. It was a snub at a race of ingrates who waste perfectly good bloodwine! Actually, Martok probably chose Worf for the job because a) Worf was responsible for Martok becoming leader of the Empire, and b) Worf understands the Empiure and the Federation. # Speaking of which, when offered the ambassadorship, Worf hesitates and tells Sisko, "My first loyalty is to you, Captain." Er, how about to Starfleet? Or the Federation? (Then again, we've seen in the past that his *real* first loyalty was to Jadzia Dax.) Sisko, as Worf’s current commanding officer, is a direct representation of Starfleet and the Federation. # Chris Springob on Saturday, June 05, 1999 - 10:29 pm: I loved the episode....BUT, there was one huge nit which I was kind of afraid might happen going in. The writers seem to have completely forgotten that the wormhole is supposed to be closed. In "Sacrifice of Angels", the Prophets close off the wormhole to prevent Jem'Hadar reinforcements from coming through. Or did they leave it so that only Dominion ships couldn't get through, while Federation ships could? It's been really ambiguous. For the last two years, the status of the wormhole has been rather confusing. In any case, in "What You Leave Behind", Kira and Odo make it through the wormhole without any difficulty. If the UFP has been able to go through the wormhole all this time, then shouldn't there have been _some_ acknowledgement of this over the course of the last two years? The prophets didn’t close the wormhole at all – they simply removed the Dominion ships that were travelling along it! # ScottN on Saturday, June 05, 1999 - 11:41 pm: When did Kira resign her Starfleet commission? At the end, she's back in Bajoran uniform, and addressed as "Colonel". Her Starfleet commission was part of her temporary assignment to help the Damar resistance against the Dominion, and is no longer necessary due to the end of the war. # Keith Alan Morgan on Saturday, June 05, 1999 - 11:56 pm: The Founder leader was taking a chance telling Wayoun that she would promise the Breen anything. How did she know the Breen couldn't hear her? Dan R. on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 10:53 am: I thought that too. I also thought...what if she is just promising Weyoun anything just to shut him up??? # In all the years that the Cardassians occupied Bajor not one Cardassian ever bothered to examine the Fire Caves? They probably considered them unworthy of their attention. # If the Bajorans have a superstitious dread of these caves then why did they allow Keiko to go near them just prior to The Assignment? Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 12:05 am: Maybe they tried to stop her, but she took the typical Star Trek view towards religion (not real, waste of time, holds people back) and went in anyway. Fat lot of good it did her. # Why didn't Odo try ordering the Jem'Hadar to stop fighting? He is a god, after all. Robert Hancock on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 12:56 am: I thought that Odo could have impersonated the female changeling and ordered the Dominion troops to stand down. Maybe they have some kind of verification code or something? Seniram 12:39, November 30, 2017 (UTC) They may have denounced him for siding with their enemy. # Adam Howarter on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 1:44 am: If the doors are made out of solid Neutronium making them blast proof, (and if you'll remember from "the Doomsday Machine") and phaser proof. HOW did they forge the raw metal into doors? Modifed transporter/replication systems! (Well, that’s how I would do it!) #I'm surprised Sisko didn't take a chronoton radiation (I think thats what it was called) generator with him when he went to face Dukhat. If you'll remember from the last season chronoton radiation is leathal to prophets/pagh-wraiths.It might be considered too dangerous to corporeal life forms. # Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 12:58 pm: Bajor's admission into the Federation (it has to happen some time!) Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 1:35 pm: Not necessarly, it will only happen when Bajor wants to join the Federation. (Unless a rogue Admiral decides to take Bajor by force.) Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 2:25 pm: True. But it has been established that Bajor wants to join the Feds. The only reason they didn't is because the Prophets warned Sisko that if they did, they would fall to the locusts (or something else horrible.) So Sisko stopped the proceedings. As it turns out, he was right, because if they had joined, the Dominion wouldn't have left them basically alone during the war. Since the war is over, there is no reason for them not to join. # Joshua Truax on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 3:23 pm: When the Cardassian public, and later the military, rises up against the Dominion, the Dominion responds by using Jem'Hadar troops to destroy Cardassian cities. This leaves their HQ vulnerable enough for Kira and the gang to capture it. Granted, hindsight is always 20/20, but... wouldn't it have been a good deal more efficient to just have a couple of ships bombard the cities from orbit? There is a risk of people surviving an orbital bombardment, so the troops are needed to make sure there are no survivors. # After surrendering, this Founder comes to DS9 to sign the treaty formally ending the war. What I'm wondering is how she signed the treaty. She couldn't have used her name, because at one point while she was at DS9 early in sixth season, she told Odo that the Founders don't have names! Shirlyn Wong on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 11:55 pm: The female Changeling signed "on behalf of the Founders." :-) Keith Alan Morgan on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 12:22 am: Maybe she signed as Dominion Leader, Founder or Representative of the Great Link? # Odo and Kira obviously came to the Founders' homeworld in a Starfleet vessel of some kind, since we see and hear the Starfleet transporter effect when they beam down onto the island. So the Founders revealed the location of their homeworld to Starfleet? (I would have thought that the Jem'Hadar would have brought Odo and Kira there themselves, so it wouldn't have been necessary to give out the location of the Founders' homeworld.) ''Shirlyn Wong on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 11:55 pm:''Odo and Kira did come to the Founders' homeworld on a Starfleet ship. Odo knew the way since the female Changeling "told him" when they linked. After all, they were in agreement that he was going back in her place. How'd she expect him to if she didn't reveal the homeworld's location. I doubt the Jem'Hadar soldiers in the Alpha Quadrant will be returning to the Gamma Quadrant anytime soon. They'll be facing war crime charges wouldn't they? Unless the female Changeling bears it upon herself to shoulder ALL responsibility. # Shirlyn Wong on Sunday, June 06, 1999 - 11:55 pm: Shame that we never did get to see what a Breen looked like esp. since Kira must've gotten her Breen uniform from some unlucky Breen soldier. It could have come from a Breen disabled when they stole the energy dampening weapon - assuming the outfit wasn’t a copy produced by the Damar Resistance! # Mark Wells on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 3:17 am: Why weren't there any Vorta in the celebration? They were on the losing side, and had nothing to celebrate. # When the Founder orders Weyoun to have the Cardassians exterminated, he does it in about the most inefficient way imaginable. Later in the episode, we see that Cardassia is surrounded by thousands of Dominion ships. Why don't they just beam the Founder and all the Vorta, Breen, and Jem-Haddar off the planet and start dropping photon torpedoes? Aaron Dotter on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 6:06 pm: I don't think that it would have been practical for the Dominion to simply bombard Cardassia to wipe out the Cardies. After all, they want to use it as a base and how could they do that if they blow up the planet's surface? Additionally, what about the Cardies on other planets? Were they being killed too? # Hans Thielman on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 10:05 am: I would think that Starfleet would send over a replacement commander for DS 9 almost immediately, even if the appointment was only an interim one.Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 11:39 am: I think it makes sense to have Kira be commander of DS9. The station is Bajoran property, Kira is quite qualified, she has the rank (or at least, the equivalent Starfleet rank), and there is really nobody else available that could take charge of the situation that quickly. # Hans Thielman on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 10:05 am: How could Admiral Ross appoint Worf Federation Ambassador to the Klingons? I would think the ambassadorial appointment power would be reserved for the Federation President. And even if the President made such appointment, wouldn't it still be subject to confirmation by the Federation Council? They probably waved it through out of gratitude to Worf for getting rid of Gowron! # Ed Watson on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 11:45 am:''The only thought I had that HASN'T been mentioned here is the subject of war crimes. The Founder is going to the Federation to stand trial? She was simply the leader of the enemy forces. IMHO, she commited no war crimes until she started ordering the elimination of Cardassian civilians. And in that case, shouldn't she be going to Cardassia to stand trial? (Not that Cardassia is in any shape to be holding a trial.) Also, Sherilyn thought the Jem'Hadar soldiers would be going on trial as well. This definitely isn't right. Even in WWII, no one considered putting the enlisted men/soldiers on trial. 'Aaron Dotter on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 6:06 pm: As for the Founder standing trial for war crimes, (at least according to today's law) if the Federation can prove that she either ordered the illegal actions or knew about them and did nothing, then that would qualify as war crimes. That's what the war crimes tribunal was thinking when they charged Milosevic. Jared Showalter on Monday, June 07, 1999 - 9:25 pm: About war crimes, I agree with Ed Watson that the Founder hadn't committed them until she undered the genocide of the Cardassians. Also, I don't think the Jem'Hadar, or even the Vorta, should stand trial, since they are programmed to obey. The "just following orders" defense is valid if one is literally incapable of doing otherwise.' # ''B.F. on Tuesday, June 08, 1999 - 10:57 am: This has to do with Worf, and I don't know if it was posted yet. We all know that Worf becomes ambassador, right? Well, didn't he used to be an ambassador in the future timeline of All Good Things... (the last TNG ep)? If he was, then -- wow! The future timeline is starting to take place (with a few missing components, no doubt -- i.e. the Enterprise-D, Troi dying -- but we don't know if she's going to die until a while). ScottN on Tuesday, June 08, 1999 - 12:10 pm: B.F. No, Worf was the Governor of the (conquered) Romulan Empire. Maybe we need a Sink on future timelines that don't happen (i.e. The Visitor - No way Jadzia is around 50 years from now!) Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Tuesday, June 08, 1999 - 12:54 pm: No, Worf wasn't governor of the Romulan Empire. Worf was governor of a little, unimportant colony because his house fell out of favor on Qo'noS. (One wonders if it's the house of Mogh or the house of Martok.) Lea Frost on Tuesday, June 08, 1999 - 5:43 pm: Re Worf the ambassador: he wasn't one in "All Good Things...", but do you remember Firstborn, in which Alexander goes back in time to convince his younger self to become a warrior? Didn't old Alexander say that Worf had been an ambassador when he was killed? dirk on Tuesday, June 08, 1999 - 8:32 pm: Actually Alexander said he became the ambassador in Firstborn Lea. # Aaron Dotter on Tuesday, June 08, 1999 - 5:52 pm: It was nice of the Jem'Hadar and Breen to let the Defiant get within transporter range AND lower their shields to beam Odo down. I suppose the Founder could have ordered them to but you think that they would have said that. Shirlyn Wong on Tuesday, June 08, 1999 - 8:56 pm: Aaron, I do think the female Changeling ordered the Dominion forces to let Odo beam down safely. Odo did say "Thank you for seeing me" or something to that effect didn't he? # Nangeloni on Tuesday, June 08, 1999 - 9:33 pm: So... I might have missed it but did they ever explain why Klingon ships were resistant to the Breen? Or was it just a plot device to show how Gowron was ruining the Klingons? Dan R. on Thursday, June 10, 1999 - 9:48 pm: Yup. In the ep. where worf kills gowron Obrien explains at the beginning that a klingon chief engineer did something to their warp core...I don't know WHAT they did...some techno babble stuff! ;-) # Steve Oostrom on Wednesday, June 09, 1999 - 10:57 pm: What surprised me was the change in the attitudes of the female Changeling when Odo cured her. Moments before, she was sounding very cruel, flippantly ordering the destruction of Cardassia. After the link and the curing, she was basically turning herself over as a war crime suspect. Apparently, Odo was able to get a few things over to her, but Odo and the female Changeling have linked before. Did it take this disease to tell the Changelings one of two things, that the Federation is not all that bad, and that they are not truly gods, that someone else, a solid, can create this disease and eliminate them. I have long believed that in Star Trek (and perhaps in reality too) that any big, aggressive, conquering empire is going to run into something bigger and more powerful that they can't destroy and can in turn be destroyed by it. Perhaps the Changeling finally realized this, that the Dominion is not unstoppable and can be defeated, and if the Changelings retain their current course of action, their destruction will likely come sooner than later. =Notes= Category:EpisodesCategory:Deep Space Nine